


Lynx

by Starofwinter



Series: Beyond the Sea au [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shapeshifting, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Mischief belongs to Kristsune!  Beta'd by Soleriane <3





	Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief belongs to Kristsune! Beta'd by Soleriane <3

Anomaly lays awake on the couch, listless as he watches another round of late-night TV.  It’s shitty, but everything is shitty when it’s 3AM and he can’t sleep because the shadows hold ghosts and his mind won’t stop racing.  He’d been pacing the living room for hours, but that only made the restless energy and jumpiness worse, so he gave it up and sat down.  The restlessness is still  _ there _ though, and he tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable.  The chill that’s settled in his bones doesn’t help.

A lynx, one with familiar dark gold eyes, pads into the room and sighs when he sees Anomaly.  “I know, Chief,” he says, “I’m sorry.”  Mischief huffs again and hops up onto the couch, sprawling out over his chest.  The weight and warmth is instantly comforting, and so is the low rumbling purr that radiates through his chest.  Mischief settles down, his chin resting on Anomaly’s shoulder, snuffling at the crook of his neck.  He’s pinned down by the big cat, but he doesn’t feel  _ trapped _ .  It feels… nice, actually.  He’s comfortable, and warm, and somehow, that low purr is drowning out all the other little sounds that were keeping him on edge.  Anomaly runs his fingers through Mischief’s thick coat, and smiles.  “I know what you’re doing.”  He knows Mischief probably transformed for the sole purpose of making sure he  _ can’t _ stand up to pace again.  The lynx huffs again in response and stretches out a little more, purring even louder.  

It doesn’t take long for Anomaly to feel his eyes drooping shut, and he wraps his arms around Mischief, his fingers buried in plush fur as he finally drifts off.  It’s the best sleep he’s had in weeks.


End file.
